The present invention relates to portable ironing pads for use in the ironing of clothes and the like.
It has heretofore been known to provide a flexible portable pad that is intended to serve as an ironing surface. Such pads typically comprise a laminated structure that includes an exteriorly disposed heat resistant sheets of material sandwiching a padding structure therebetween. The laminated structure and padding are secured to one another by a peripherally disposed tape and stitching securing together the components of the pad. The pad, when not in use, is capable of being rolled up and stored in a separate carrying bag having an opening sized to receive an end portion of the rolled up pad.
Examples of such portable pads are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,360,984 and 4,621,003.
In accordance with the present invention, a portable ironing pad is provided that comprises a flexible laminate structure that includes a coated cotton cover layer, a foam layer, a fiber pad layer, and a rubber mesh layer. The layers are superimposed upon one another and are secured together along the peripheral edges thereof by a stitched welting.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a storage pouch is stitched to one end of the ironing pad for receipt of the ironing pad therein. The storage pouch has an elongated opening for receipt of the folded ironing pad therein, which opening is provided with a zipper closure, or the like, to close the stored ironing pad therein.